callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Der Riese
Der Riese (pol. Olbrzym) – czwarta mapa trybu zombie występująca w Call of Duty: World at War (Map Pack 3), Call of Duty: Black Ops (Rezurrection). Opis Akcja mapy odbywa się podczas II wojny światowej, na Dolnym Śląsku, w pobliżu Wrocławia, w opanowanej przez zombie fabryce broni, należącej do Grupy 935. Gracze kolejny raz wcielają się w znane z mapy Shi No Numa postacie, które odtąd otrzymują określenie "oryginalne". Są nimi Tank Dempsey, Nikołaj Beliński, Takeo Masaki oraz Edward Richtofen. Aby pomóc bohaterom przeżyć jak najdłużej, z pomocą przychodzą nowe funkcje. Obie rzucają się w oczy, tuż po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki. Pierwszą z nich jest Pack-a-Punch, specjalna maszyna służąca do ulepszania broni. Zwiększa obrażenia, ilość amunicji, dodaje kamuflaż i zmienia nazwę. Aby dostać się do Pack-a-Puncha, należy podłączyć trzy MTD do znajdującego się naprzeciwko niego mainframe. MTD to inaczej teleporter, a także druga ze wspomnianych funkcji, pozwalająca na szybką ucieczkę przed hordami zombie. Na mapie można ponownie spotkać takie rzeczy jak elektryczna pułapka i maszyny Perk-a-Cola. Wszystkie te funkcje do działania potrzebują znanego z mapy Verrückt zasilania. W fabryce broni nie mogło zabraknąć nowego wyposażenia. Znalazły się w nim broń do walki wręcz, jaką jest nóż Bowie'go, oraz Cudowna Broń - Małpka z talerzami, która chwilowo odwraca uwagę zombie. Der Riese to także miejsce narodzin broni Wunderwaffe DG-2, którą gracze również mogą posiąść. Warto pamiętać o dostępnym arsensle, gdyż zwykli zombie to nie jedyne zagrożenie. Znane z mapy Shi No Numa piekielne psy po trzeciej specjalnej rundzie pojawiają się wraz z innymi zombie. Ostatnią nadzieją może się więc okazać nowy power-up, Carpenter, który zabija wszystkie zniszczone barykady na mapie. Wersja Black Ops W wersji Black Ops standardowo poprawione zostały tekstury i modele obiektów. Bronie na ścianach pozostają niezmienione, a skrzynka losujacą daje graczom wyposażenie z tej części serii. Ponadto w jednym z pomieszczeń pojawił się Mule Kick. Pomieszczenia Główny dziedziniec Główny dziedziniec to miejsce, gdzie gracze zaczynają rozgrywkę. Na ścianach można kupić Kar98k i Gewehr 43. Mogą one pomóc w walce z wychodzącymi z czterech barykad zombie. Na środku dziedzińca znajduje się mainframe oraz MTD, z którego nie można skorzystać z powodu stojącego w nim Pack-a-Puncha. Gracze mogą opuścić to miejsce dwoma przejściami. Oba kosztują 750 punktów. Hangar - wejście Jedno z przejść prowadzi przed wejście do hangaru. Jest to niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym znajdują się dwie barykady. Można tam kupić Dubeltówkę oraz otworzyć kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi. Hangar Kolejnym pomieszczeniem, do którego trafia gracz jest hangar. Znajdują się w nim dwie barykady, a na ścianie można kupić Thompsona. Tuż na wejściu uwagę zwraca wisząca tam elektryczna pułapka. Na końcu pomieszczenia można dostrzec miejsce na skrzynkę losujacą. W wersji Black Ops obok niej stoi dodatkowo Mule Kick. Na obecnych tam schodach gracz może oczyścić szczątki i dostać się na prawą stronę zwodzonego mostu. Wiąże się to kosztem 1000 punktów. Most zwodzony - prawa strona Prawa strona zwodzonego mostu to kolejny niewielki obszar. Zombie dostają się tam przez trzy barykady. Obok jednej z nich, pod ścianą stoi Double Tap Root Beer. Gracz może kontynuować podróż, otwierając kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi lub zeskakując prosto na drugi dziedziniec. Teleporter Z-B Jeżeli gracz zdecyduje się otworzyć drzwi, dotrze na obszar teleportera Z-B. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje znajduje się tam MTD. Można tam też spotkać miejsce na skrzynkę losujacą, dwie barykady, a także kupić na ścianach Typ 100 oraz Stielhandgranate. Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach – wejście Drugie z przejść z głównego dziedzińca, prowadzi przed wejście do laboratorium badań na zwierzętach. Znajdują się tam dwie barykady, a na ścianie można kupić Karabin M1. Kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi zaprowadzą gracza do laboratorium. Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach to nieco ciasne pomieszczenie, w którym znajdują się trzy barykady. Na ścianie można kupić Karabin okopowy M1897. Nad wejściem wisi elektryczna pułapka, a pod ścianą znajduje się miejsce na skrzynkę losujacą. Dalszą drogę blokują drzwi i szczątki, kosztujące kolejno 1250 i 1000 punktów. Teleporter Z-A Drzwi w laboratorium prowadzą na obszar teleportera Z-A. Znajduje się tam kolejny MTD, naprzeciwko którego można dostrzec miejsce na skrzynkę losujacą. Na ścianach dostępne do kupienia są MP40 i Stielhandgranate. Zombie mogą dopaść gracza poprzez znajdujące się tam dwie barykady. Most zwodzony - lewa strona Schody w laboratorium prowadzą na lewą stronę zwodzonego mostu. Jest to niewielki obszar, w którym znajdują się dwie barykady. Na ścianie można tam kupić miny skaczące, a obok jednej z barykad stoi Juggernog. Z lewej strony zwodzonego mostu gracz może się już tylko dostać na drugi dziedziniec. Drugi dziedziniec Nieważne, którą drogę gracz wybierze ostatecznie trafi on na drugi dziedziniec. Jest to szczególnie ważne miejsce. Znajdują się tam bowiem włącznik zasilania oraz pierwsza skrzynka losująca. Użycie tego pierwszego, oprócz standardowego działania, opuszcza most zwodzony, pod którym znajduje się elektryczna pułapka, oraz otwiera przejścia obok wejść do hangaru i laboratorium. Na jego terenie znajdują się trzy barykady, a na jednej ze ścian można kupić FG42. Zaraz obok broni można ujrzeć stojącą maszynę Perk-a-Cola – Speed Colę. Na końcu drugiego dziedzińca, za włącznikiem zasilania znajdują się kosztujące 1250 punktów drzwi prowadzące na teren teleportera Z-C. Teleporter Z-C Ostanie miejsce, w którym można spotkać MTD. Znajdują się w nim trzy barykady i jedno miejsce na skrzynkę losującą. Na ścianach można kupić trzy bronie: nóż Bowie'go, STG-44 oraz Stielhandgranate. Ponadto w biurze dr. Maxisa, pod ścianą stoi ostatnia maszyna Perk-a-Cola – Quick Revive. Easter Eggi Na tej mapie jest kilka Easter Eggów, oto dwa z nich: *Hide and Seek – zabawa Samanthy polegająca na znalezieniu jej zabawek ukrytych na mapie; *piosenka Beauty of Annihilation. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *Pojawiają się "wiadomości radiowe" znajdujące się na mapie, które tłumaczą niektóre rzeczy na przykład jak został stworzony pierwszy piekielny pies itp. *Gdzieś pomiędzy prawą stroną zwodzonego mostu a teleporterem Z-B można usłyszeć bardzo ciche płakanie. *Projekt "Der Riese" istniał naprawdę, lecz wyglądało to nieco inaczej niż w grze. Niemcy budowali kompleks tuneli w Górach Sowich, lecz go porzucili, gdyż musieli uciekać przed nadchodzącymi Rosjanami. *Gdy gracz podłączy lub skorzysta z MTD, w pomieszczeniu startowym uderzy piorun i pojawi się losowy power-up. W przypadku drugiej opcji power-up może się w ogóle nie pojawić, co skutkuje komentarzem Samanthy. W trakcie rundy piekielnych psów jest większa szansa, że zamiast power-upa pojawi się piekielny pies. *Gdy gracz położy się pod maszyną Perk-a-Cola inną niż Mule Kick, otrzyma 30 punktów, w wersji World at War lub 25 punktów, w wersji Black Ops. Bez względu na wersję przy liczniku punktów wyświetli się jednak +25. Jest to mały żart od Treyarch, że pod automatem można znaleźć ćwierć dolara. *Przy włączniku zasilania można usłyszeć śpiewanie. *Jeżeli gracz bardzo dokładnie przyjrzy się Księżycowi, może na nim zobaczyć Griffin Station. *Jeżeli w wersji World at War gracz użyje MTD, który zabije ostatniego zombie, może się zdarzyć, że jeszcze w przerwie pomiędzy rundami pojawią się piekielne psy. *W wersji World at War na ekranie ładowania znajdowały się odcięty ludzki palec i gałka oczna. W wersji Black Ops ich nie ma. Galeria factory_dziedziniec.png|Główny dziedziniec factory_hangar_wejscie.png|Wejście do hangaru factory_hangar.png|Hangar factory_prawy_most.png|Prawa strona zwodzonego mostu factory_teleporter_zb.png|Obszar teleportera Z-B factory_laboratorium_wejscie.png|Wejście do laboratorium badań na zwierzętach factory_laboratorium_1.png|Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach – widok od strony wejścia factory_laboratorium_2.png|Laboratorium badań na zwierzętach – widok od strony skrzynki losującej factory_teleporter_za.png|Obszar teleportera Z-A factory_lewy_most_1.png|Lewa strona zwodzonego mostu – widok na Juggernoga factory_lewy_most_2.png|Lewa strona zwodzonego mostu – widok na most factory_dziedziniec_2_1.png|Drugi dziedziniec – widok od strony teleportera Z-C factory_dziedziniec_2_2.png|Drugi dziedziniec – widok od strony głównego dziedzinca factory_teleporter_zc_1.png|Obszar teleportera Z-C – widok na MTD factory_teleporter_zc_2.png|Obszar teleportera Z-C – widok na biuro dr. Maxisa factory_teleporter_zc_3.png|Obszar teleportera Z-C – podziemia biura dr. Maxisa CoDWaW_2012-08-06_15-09-46-05.jpg|Obraz startowy Der Riese (World at War) WAWDerRiese.jpg Wideo Call Of Duty World At War - Der Riese - Trailer|Trailer mapy Der Riese en:Der Riese Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops